


(WinterSpidey version)

by Theya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, M/M, Marks, Neck Kissing, Nipples, Panic, Panties, Rutting, Self-Hatred, silky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theya/pseuds/Theya
Summary: little fluff with major smut___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________“Open your eyes” Bucky asked him. Peter did. Bucky looked into his eyes.“Do you want to?” he asked.“Yeah. I don’t think I can wait anymore."______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________





	(WinterSpidey version)

**Author's Note:**

> so if any of you know sorted food, i did a story with james and mike - the ultimate macaron battle  
> well this is that but a winterspidey version with basically just the smut

“-idiot. You literally just spoiled your own chance. Why the fuck did you kept on speaking? Obviously he had no clue the fuck you wanted. Why would he? It's not like your the most clear person anyways. Mumbling around like a damn prude. Fuck’s sake after wanting him for 3 years, you finally get confidence to say something about but no, you mess that up like fucking failure you are. Now he’s never gonna look at you, not that he ever did before. Oh fuck. Fuck. He doesn’t even like you. Ughh. Should never have come to this stupid me-mmpphh”

Peter suddenly had a pair of lips against his own. His arms up in the air, about to push the unknown person off, when the mystery person whispered against his lips.

“I love you.”

Peter’ eyes shot open, almost comically Bucky thought. 

“What?”

“I love you. Heard you rambling. Liked you since I saw you. That day with Stark i mean. You were there being your adorable self and I thought I want I want him but i thought you were straight. And here we are.” Bucky had no idea how he was saying these things -almost like he had no control over his mouth. Bucky pulled back, put his hands in his pocket and kept going not wanting to stop now,

“”You know, it was really difficult today. You kept on smiling at me even when I was stressed out though that meeting. You could tell i didn’t want to be there and you gave me thumbs up - that was really adorable by the way - but you’re like that with all your friends. Encouraging them. So although I wanted to be special, I knew I wasn’t and I moved on.  
When you speak to me i find it so hard to concentrate on what you are saying. I’m too busy looking at your lips. thinking how much I wanted to kiss them. How I wanted to feel your lips against me. How I wanted your hands in my hair as I kissed you.”

Bucky kept looking into Peter’ eyes but Peter didn’t reply.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked him.

He didn’t even get a verbal response from Peter, just his lips against Bucky’s own. Bucky kissed back. He kissed back slowly. Then pulled back.

“Either Natasha or Steve will come out in minute to see what’s going on. So what do you say, I text Steve that I’ve took you home and we will see them tomorrow because I don’t want them to see this” Bucky gestured between them.

“And I don't think you want to them to either,” Bucky continued.

“Yeah, yeah good idea. I’ll get my car started and you text Steve. Yeah.” Peter was saying.

Bucky quickly texted Steve that they were going home and that they can finish the meeting without him (Just say it's a family emergency Steve) or Peter. Then he followed Peter’ earlier footsteps to his car and got in. It was completely silent the way back. 

They got to Peter’ complex and Bucky thanked every deity out there that Peter only lived on the first floor. They got into to lift where there were two children and a parent already in there and Bucky once again thanked every deity because it meant that he could calm himself down. 

The lift pinged meaning they were on Peter’ floor. They walked to Peter’ door - the last on the right.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Bucky had Peter against the door. Kissing him frantically, nipping at his lips. Peter moaned into the kiss as he felt Bucky’s tongue push through.

Bucky moved down, pressing chaste kisses down Peter’ throat, making him want more. Bucky kept going till his lips met where his neck and collar meets and bit down. Hard. It made Peter scream and it was music to Bucky’s ears and it was something he wanted to hear more. So he continued leaving dark marks around Peter’ collar.

“More” Peter asked breathily.

Bucky growled and bit down hard enough to cause Peter to yelp. 

Bucky kissed him again - more deeply this time and Peter could feel himself losing his breath as he tried to keep up with Bucky’s pace.

Bucky’s hands wandered down, pushing up Peter’ shirt, feeling the mass of soft skin and lean muscle under his fingers. They kept going till Bucky reached his nipples. Wanting to know how sensitive they were, Bucky only brushed his fingertips across them and Peter gasped.

Bucky grinned to himself, knowing that he was going to take advantage of this. Bucky looked up to watch Peter’ reaction as he pinched his nipples. Peter arched towards Bucky, pushing his chest out.

Bucky hands travelled further down south till he was cupping Peter’s arse as he caught the taller man’s mouth in a desperate kiss. Bucky pulled back as he brought his hands to the front of Peter’ jeans.

He looked up at Peter, who’s eyes were screwed shut.

“Open your eyes” Bucky asked him. Peter did. Bucky looked into his eyes. 

“Do you want to?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I don’t think I can wait anymore. Not after this.” Peter replied with a desperate look on his face.

Bucky kissed him again. Slower this time as he opened Peter jeans.

“Shit” Bucky gasped as he felt silky fabric against his rough fingers.

Bucky pulled away to grab at his thighs and growled, “Jump”.

Peter hopped up and wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and Bucky firmly gripped his thighs with his hands. Bucky brought their lips together again. He opened his mouth, licking across Peter’ lip. Peter moaned out loud, and Bucky slipped his tongue in. 

They moved together through Peter’ apartment. Once they reached his bedroom, Bucky put Peter down and continued kissing him whilst pushing him towards the bed. 

Bucky pushed Peter’ onto the bed when they reached and climbed on top. Bucky moved down to bite at Peter’ neck. Peter ‘ head fell back as he thrusted his hips causing Bucky to groan against his neck as he felt Peter’ cock pushing up into his hip.

Peter only kept on whining as he kept pushing up onto Bucky, seeking relief.

“Fuck. If you keep making noises like that, I’m not gonna last” Bucky panted against his neck biting down sharply as he pushed down.

Bucky adjusted himself so he could thrust against Peter whist Peter’ eyelids fluttered, not realising that he making any noise at all. Peter grit his teeth in an attempt to stop but then Bucky ground down onto Peter’ own hard erection, making him keen.

“Fuck Peter, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. You feel so good against me like this. Wanna make you feel so good.” Bucky told him breathily.

Peter whined. His thrusts becoming more erratic as he got closer. He slammed his head back against the bed and Bucky’s hands came down at either side of his head as he attempted to balance himself.

Peter gritted out a moan, his thrusts not in time with Bucky’s, but still so good. He could feel Bucky’s hot dick against his own, only silky panties - that were becoming increasingly wet with precome - and the rough meterial of jeans in their way. 

Peter shook, “I’m close”

“Come for me.” Bucky told him as his fingers found their way to Peter’s nipples and pinched hard.

Peter came with a loud shout and his back arches into Bucky. He pulls Bucky down to him, so tight that the man ducks his head to the side to avoid it being crushed into Peter’ shoulder, turning to tuck his face against his neck and the side of his head, leaving soft chaste kisses. 

Every muscle in Peter’ body goes stiff and he cries out,long, high pitched and desperate. His eyes shut tight and his thighs and arms trembles. He shakes violently despite going rigid as fire explodes through him. Hot come streams out of his cock, painting his silky panties.

When he comes down, Bucky is still moving on him. He’s groaning louder, more breathily into Peter’ ear. His rhythm is faltering, hips stuttering as Peter brings his hand down, cupping Bucky over his boxers. 

His thrusts are uncoordinated now,against Peter’ hand. He buries his face in Peter’ neck and bites hard, giving the roughest thrust of the night as he empties himself entirely inside his tight boxers. 

Peter can feel the way the Bucky’s body tenses, every part of him, going firm and trembling so slightly as he groans. 

There’s quiet. They both try to catch their breath, unmoving. Bucky presses his forehead against Peter’ and when he finally opens his eyes, he sees the him staring down at him. They stay like that. 

Peter lifts his chin, just slightly, as much as he can. Bucky drops to meet himouth. The kiss is light. Unrushed. Bucky’s tongue drags along Peter’, their lips rubbing and pressing. Peter pulls back and closes his eyes and unwraps his arms and legs, allowing Bucky to take their soiled clothes off. Peter then watches Bucky leave to the bathroom . 

Bucky returns, a damp cloth in hand. He wipes them both clean, the remains of sex being rubbed cautiously away, the utmost care with every movement. Bucky kisses Peter’ body at every place he clears his skin of off sweat, finally kissing the him on the lips again and discarding the cloth.

He falls into bed next to Peter , pulling the very pliant man against him. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and Peter noses back against him, turning to face Bucky. He nuzzles into a broad chest that smells vaguely of sweat and sex but more like laundry detergent and dryer sheets and apples.

The man feels like safe. His fingers running through Peter’ messy, chocolate hair.  
Bucky kisses the top of his head and Peter sighs in content, pressing his own lips to the man’s chest.


End file.
